Jackson Ifan Harkness
by Cpn.J.Harkness
Summary: The typical Harry is Jacks son fic. updates will be periodic. may not update for very often. if you like this and want to take it over just ask and I will give it to you.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a smart little boy. He knew a lot of things boys his age (five years old) didn't. Such as the way that his uncle and aunt treated him, was wrong, making him clean at only four, do the gardening, and hitting him if he did anything wrong. Sometimes, he didn't even have to do anything, uncle would have nights where he came home drunk after a bad day at his work, and he would yell and shout at little Harry, and he would kick and punch him, and sometimes use the belt on his back, it always hurt, but Harry had learned not to cry or scream, just letting out small whimpers. Showing weakness always made things worse. They barely fed him, maybe a few scraps once a day, or every two days, and a glass of water, and a glass of milk once every two days. His room was the cupboard under the stairs. Harry potter knew that he was smarter than kids his own age and that he was… different than them. He could do things, when he was upset, or really happy, like the one time when his Aunt killed a snake that he was making friends with, after he found out he could talk to it. Harry was devastated, and when he went to bury the poor thing, the moment his hands touched the small green animal, golden wisps of energy that sparkled surrounded the snake, and before his eyes, the snake came back to life, completely healed. One time he was so injured he fell asleep, but woke up in his cupboard completely healed. When his uncle saw him, he got another beating because he apparently wasn't supposed to have awoken, whatever that meant. Harry discovered how to manipulate this energy, (that seemed to be protective of him, healing him when he was injured badly, or doing small things to make him happy) and use it to make things happen, such as making his neighbor's cat float out of a tree when it was stuck, or even rarely, because it made him very tired, stop or reverse time for no more than a minute. He gave the energy inside him a name, Rosy, and he knew that the energy at least partly understood when he said things by the answering happy hum from the energy. Harry Potter also knew that he wasn't actually a Potter, thanks to the many comments his Aunt had made about his real father being some kind of Captain Named Jack, and he was a product of something she called a 'one night stand'. But Little Harry Potter Didn't even know his name Was Harry. All he was Called was Freak, Or Boy. One thing he did not know though was his name wasn't even truly Harry Potter, as his adoptive father named him. He was named after his real father.

At the moment, little Harry Potter was scrubbing the floors, the slowly darkening sky outside making him go faster, if his uncle Came home and it wasn't clean-

"Boy! What did I tell you when I left this morning?!"

The little boy flinched as a hard smack left him reeling on the opposite side of the room, a bruise blossoming on his slightly tanned skin.

"To make sure that the floors were clean sir… and a punishment if they were not before you were home sir…"

Boy flinched as a boot hit him in the stomach, and he heard a snap as a few of his ribs cracked and one broke. Uncle sneered, his moustache twitching, his face turning a horrible shade of red.

"One simple little task, Freak! Clean the house! That's all I ask! And you and your Freaky little self can't even get that right!" This time a kick broke his arm and a loud whimper left his lips.

"We give you the food off our table, the clothes out of my paychecks, and a room! And this is how you repay us you lazy little Freak! Well no more I say! You're leaving tonight! And I don't want you back!"

Uncle grabbed Freak by his arm (thankfully the one not broken) and dragged him out of the house, and into the car, throwing him in the back, he got in the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway, and started driving.

By the time the car was at their destination it was early in the morning, six o' clock. They had arrived in Cardiff, Wales.

Uncle got out of the Car and grabbed the injured boy, and took him out of the car none to gently, making Boy whimper. "Now, you listen here boy, and you listen well, if I ever, and I mean ever, see you again, you will be sorry. I don't want you darkening our doorstep again, you hear me Freak?"

Freak nodded, wincing as his arm gave a sharp bout of pain. "Yes sir."

Uncle gave one last glare at the small boy before nodding. He got into the car and drove away.

Boy stared at the place the car left for a full five minutes, according to his internal clock, before realizing that he would need to find help. He started limping his way around the corner, and seeing a tourist shop across the Plass he had arrived at, he started limping toward the dimly lit, but open building.

Ianto Jones had been up for a while. After waking up next to his slumbering Captain, he got up, put on a suite, and made his way to the tourist shop, after setting the alarm to wake Jack in half an hour. Making himself a cup of coffee, he made his way up to the little office that was the cover for the Hub. When he got there he cracked open the novel he had been reading and settled down for a boring few hours.

When the first few lights of dawn started to arrive he yawned, then began to get up to make himself another cup of coffee. He got halfway there before a bell announced someone arriving in the shop. The last thing he expected to see was a small boy limping his way toward him. The boy, he couldn't be older than three or four, looked up at him with pain filled eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but do you work here?" Ianto noticed how the boy was favouring his right arm and his other arm was holding his ribs, and the hand shaped bruise of the small boy's cheek. Ianto crouched down to the boy's level.

"Yes I do little one. What are you doing here so early in the morning, where are your parents?" Ianto asked softly.

The Small Child looked sad.

"My mom is dead sir, since I was a baby, I don't know where my real father is, and I live-lived with my uncle, b-but he drove me here and dropped me off, he said that he never wanted to see me again, and if he did I would be sorry. I don't want to go back please sir, my last punishment hurt too much. Can you help me sir?"

Ianto stared in horror at the small, abused little boy in front of him. How could anyone be so cruel to a child? And to leave one alone in Cardiff, even if they didn't know about the rift, was horrid!

"Of course little one, let me just call a friend of mine ok? He's a doctor. He can fix you right up." The little boy nodded, and Ianto took out his cell phone, and called Owen. He knew the snarky doctor would not be happy about being woken up at this time of day, but he was sure that once Owen saw the reason, he would not care about sleep.

"What do you want tea-boy? I'm tryin' ta' sleep!"

"Just get your doctor but here Owen. I need your help." He could tell that Owen went into doctor mode.

"Who, how, and what?" All sleep and snark was gone from his voice, replaced with a professional demeanor.

"Just get to the Hub Owen."

"On My Way."

Ianto hung up, and smiled at the little boy, who he could see, was very tired.

"My friend is on his way little one. I'm just going to take you to see my boss ok?" The boy nodded.

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Ianto carefully picked up the small child and apologized quickly when the little one whimpered in pain.

By the time he got to the autopsy bay, Ianto was sure he was ready to kill whoever thought they had the right to hurt a little boy this way.

"Ianto There you are- whoa, who's the kid?" Jacks voice sounded from behind him. When he turned around after setting the sleeping boy down on the table, he noticed Jack staring at the boy's dark bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" Jack softly asked, walking to the table, wrapping his arms around Ianto in a comforting way.

Ianto leaned into jack's embrace, and let out a breath. How would Jack react? Would he not want to help the little boy? Ianto knew that children were a sore subject for jack after the fairy incident, but he was sure that Jack wasn't cruel enough to send the poor orphan boy on the streets.

"I was just about to get another cup of coffee, when he comes limping into the shop. He walked right up to me and asked if I worked at the shop, I said yes, and asked him where his parents were. He said his mum was dead since he was a baby, and he didn't know who or where his real Father was. He s-said that he lived with his uncle but- oh god Jack…"

Ianto took a stuttering breath, and Jack rubbed his hands up and down his arms, comforting him.

"It's ok Yan, go on. I'm right here." Jack kissed his forehead, and rubbed his arms more, calming him down a bit.

"Jack, he said that his Uncle left him on the Plass and that if he ever saw the boy again, he'd be 'sorry'" Ianto spat the word out like a bitter poison. "Jack, the boy said that his last punishment hurt too much, and asked me for help… god, who would treat a child like that? What kind of monster would you have to be to-to do that to someone that can't defend themself?" Ianto shook his head, caught between being disgusted and horrified.

Jack took his arms back and raised them to Ianto's face, stroking his cheekbones and rubbing away some stray tears that fell from his ocean blue eyes. "I don't know Yan, some people are just not meant to have children. You called Owen right?" Ianto nodded, gazing at the sleeping little boy on the autopsy table.

"I called him when the boy asked for help; he should be here soon, I hope." Jack nodded, and brushed a stray lock of dark brown hair off the child's forehead.

Just then the cog door rolled open, admitting Owen who immediately set off to the Autopsy room. The minute he had his patient in his sight he stopped dead.

"Jesus Tea-Boy!" the doctor hissed, "you didn't tell me it was a kid! I would've run more red lights to get here if you told me it was a bleedin' child that was hurt, doesn't take much to say that!"

Jack frowned at the angry doctor. "Give him a break Owen, it's not like this situation has happened before. He was in a hurry, and panicking, and in shock."

Owen nodded curtly. "Just tell me next time tea-boy."

Ianto growled. "This situation better not have a next time Owen."

Owen raised an eyebrow at that, and Jack answered the unasked question.

"The kid was abused Owen. His uncle abandoned him on the Plass. The kid walked into the shop and asked Ianto for help."

Owen swore. "Bloody hell, what kind of arsehole would do that to a kid?"

A loud yawn had their attention drawn towards the slightly tanned boy on the table. Ianto walked toward the table.

"Hey little one, you're in the med bay where I work. My Boss and Dr. Harper are here."

The little boy waved at the two men, causing them to give a smile in return.

Owen walked carefully toward the boy, not going to fast as to scare the boy. If the kid was abused fast movements could scare him or cause him to panic.

"Hey kid, my names Owen. I'm gonna help you get better." The small boy nodded.

"Yup, I got a broken arm, three cracked ribs, and a broken rib. An' my cheeks all bruised and sore." Owen shared a wide-eyed look with Ianto and Jack, before looking back at the boy.

"How do you know that kid?" the kid smiled again.

"Rosy told me, she said she can't help me today because this needed to happen." Jack stepped forward, giving a gentle smile to the small child.

"Who is Rosy little man?" The little boy giggled.

"Rosy is my friend. She usually helps me when I'm hurt. But she said I have to meet you guys before she helps." Jack gave Owen and Ianto a worried look, before turning back to their new little friend.

"where is Rosy now little man?" The little boy smiled at him.

"Rosy likes you; she says she met you before. What's your name?"

Jacks gentle smile threatened to disappear when the little boy said that this 'Rosy' knew him. A thought niggled at the back of his mind, but it was so ridiculous he ignored it.

"My Name is Captain Jack Harkness, little man. What's your name?"

The little boy shrugged. "I don't know. I was only called Boy, Or Freak," the boy seemed to startle for a second, then gave a beaming smile. "Rosy wants to say hi Mr. Harkness."

Jack backed up then stopped dead as golden wisps of energy left the boy. The only thing he knew that looked like that was vortex energy, his vortex energy. It floated over to him and stroked his cheek. Jack sent a questioning thought to it and the answering hum caused his eyes to widen.

"Hey, little man, what was your real fathers name?" The little boy beamed at him.

"I was told his name was Captain Jack. That's you, right?" the hopeful look on the boy's face knocked the breath out of Jack.

"Depends, what was your mother's name?" The boy smiled.

"Lily."

"Lily…" Jack breathed.

"Yup!" the boy giggled. "Rosy said you know my name now." The boy stared at him.

Jack choked out a strangled laugh. "Yea, Jackson, Jackson Ifan Harkness…"

The newly named Jackson Smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, when they had put the boy in one of the spare rooms that were in the hub, (why they had them Jack had no idea, it wasn't as if any of the leaders of torchwood three before Jack were kind enough to offer guests a room, a cell, or a free dissection sure, but not a room.) the three men sat around the autopsy room and talked. Well they tried, but the shock kind of stopped them from doing that.

"He looks like you." Ianto blurted out, then blushed when Jack turned to look at him.

"Huh?" was all Jack could reply, distracted by the delicious blush on his Welshman's face.

Ianto nodded his head in the direction of Jackson's room. "He looks like you, everything, down to the chin. Only his eyes are different." Jack gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah, he has his mother's eyes. That's the thing that made me believe it more. Nobody has- eyes like those, except for lily. Nobody _had _eyes like that." Ianto grasped Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Who was Lily Jack? Were you in love with her?" Ianto tilted his head, a questioning look in his eyes. Jack smiled softly at his Lovely partner.

"No, Lily and I were never in love. We never were a couple either." Jack sighed. He missed Lily. Now he knew she was dead. God, sometimes he hated being immortal. It was a curse, having to live while others died around him. He hated knowing that he would outlive everyone he loved, and that that now applied to his son. Oh god, poor Jackson. If he ever ran into that uncle of his he was going to make him wish he had never laid eyes on his son. When he was born, children were precious, because most of the time, the only time they were born was when a couple settled down and became monogamous. Rare, in his time, just look at him, he has pretty much gained the title of a universal slut.

"Lily and I were friends for years. I met her when she was a kid, she saw me get mugged in an alleyway once, got shot in the head, and when I woke up, there she was, right above me. Her red hair was plastered to her face, it was raining hard, she panicked when I woke up, but I calmed her down and explained my…gift, to her. She was horrified, not of me, of course not," Jack gave a small sad smile.

"but she felt so bad for me, cause' she understood what I head to go through, living while everyone died around me. We became friends, and she saved my life more than once, scared the living daylights outta one guy when she jumped punched him in the face when I got into a fight with a few people that didn't… appreciate my uh, choices in partners." Jack laughed, caught up in the memories of his friend.

"She called them bigoted idiots that should wake up and smell the roses. She got into this private school, she never told me anything much about it, only that it was in a castle in Scotland, and it was named Hogwarts. Looked it up, couldn't find anything, but she never seemed in trouble so it didn't really matter. She married the boy that she hated for her first five years of going to that school; I think his name was James, James Potter. James and I got to be great friends, kind of like… brothers, I guess. The guy loved pranks, loved to flirt, was an all-around jokester, my kind of guy." Ianto coughed and gave a pointed look at Jack, who laughed in reply.

"Don't worry Ianto, your still my favorite." Jack winked. Owen snorted out a laugh when Ianto raised his nose in the air pompously.

"Nice Tea-Boy. Don't encourage him Harkness, 'is ego doesn't need any more inflating." Ianto mock-glared at the snarky doctor, then he chuckled.

"I could say the same about you Owen. But I don't think that would help."

"Oi, Uncalled for!" Jack grinned at the friendly banter between the two friends. Owen turned back to Jack.

"Well go on, continue your tale oh great and wonderful Harkness." Owen drawled.

"Well, like I said James and I became great friends, and like most friends that were as close as we were, they would do anything for each-other." Jack sighed. "James found out he was infertile, and well, they were devastated. They looked at adoption, but they could never seem to find the right kid. They looked at artificial insemination, but they didn't want some stranger's baby. Then, they came up with a wonderful idea." Jack rolled his eyes. "They wanted me, to sleep with Lily. Make a child with them. I of course, not being able to deny them anything, said yes after a while. James said that the name would be Harry Potter if it was a boy and Rose Potter if it was a girl, Middle name Jack." Jack took a deep breath. He hated this part, but he had to go on, or else he never would. It hurt so much, though.

"After he was born they said that if anything happened to them, then I would gain custody of him, and that his name would be changed to Jackson Potter, and I could choose the middle name. A couple of Months later they disappeared, and I never heard from them again, no matter how hard I searched. I guessed that they just didn't want to see me anymore. But I guess I know why now. They died, and I wasn't there to save them. I don't even know how they died, or where their buried."

Ianto gave his hand a squeeze. He hated seeing his lover so upset. It always made him want to just make it all disappear for Jack, to make it all better, but despite his attempts, he knew that he could not make it all go away.

A sudden beep had them looking toward the computer, and Owen got up to check on it. A sudden burst of swearing had Jack jumping up to help Owen with whatever he needed.

"What is it Owen?" Jack asked, seeing Owens deep frown marring his face.

Owen rubbed the bridge of his nose, then reached in his Jacket and put on a pair of black-rimmed glasses that he only brought out when he was reading DNA sequences. Fuck, if he was correct on this, then Jack wasn't going to be happy. Or maybe he will, Owen thought, you never know with the flirty Captain.

"See these little dots here, in Jackson's DNA strand?" Jack nodded. "Well, I didn't know what they were, so I tried to match them with any known thing on our database, and it seems, Captain, that our little friend, has the same thing in him you do."

Jack frowned, a bad feeling in his gut. "What are you trying to say Owen?"

Owen grimaced.

"What I am saying, Harkness, is that whatever Makes you Immortal, whatever heals you, brings you back to life, if also in that little boy."

Owen laughed hoarsely.

"Congratulation's Boss, It's an Immortal."


	3. Chapter 3 Short Chapter Sorry

**AN; short very short but my muse is running out. So if you want to adopt this story, please do so and ask. If not, then I probably won't have update very often and when I do then it will be about this length. So sorry….**

**Last Time…..**

"_What I'm Saying Harkness, Is that whatever makes you immortal, whatever heals you, brings you back to life, is also in that little boy. _

"_Congratulations Boss, it's an immortal!"_

**Now…**

Jack rubbed a hand down his face, taking a deep breath. God, there had to be some mistake. The fates couldn't be that cruel as to curse such a small boy with the burden of immortality. I just wouldn't be fair.

"Owen, are you _sure _that there is no way that that could be a mistake? Some sort of debris on the Vasoscope Screen?"

Owen shook his head, grimacing. He was thinking along the same lines as his boss at the moment. He wished that this boy didn't have Jack's inability to die, but sometime the universe decides to screw you over, and this was one of those times.

"Sorry Jack, but I even used the Dermosterilizer on the Vasoscope and its screen, and the same thing comes up. That boy is a hundred percent immortal. And apparently the energy developed a mind of its own too, Seems friendly though, so we probably won't have to worry on that front."

Ianto looked at Jack and Owen, noticing that they looked like they needed a coffee. He touched Jacks arm and nodded to the coffee machine Owen insisted on buying for the Autopsy bay. Jack nodded gratefully and stared appreciatively at Ianto's Arse in his suit as we walked towards the machine only a few feet away.

Jack then turned back to Owen. "We won't have to worry about the energy. It's friendly, but protective, so it should keep Jackson safe."

"Jack, what are we gonna do? We can't exactly keep the kid-" Jack Interrupted Owen sharply.

"We can, and I will. He's my son Owen. I am not going to leave him on the streets, or give him to an Orphanage. Do you think that with his…Gifts that they would accept him, not hate him, or call a priest? No, He is staying with me, and that's final. No, we will not experiment on him, no, we will not lock him in the cells, and if one of you, that includes Tosh Or Gwen, even hints about me being able to take care of my own son, I will Retcon you back to you newborn stages, Got it?"

Owen stared wide eyed at Jack, while Ianto just nodded.

"Yes sir." Owen squeaked.

Just then the Cog Door rolled open, admitting Gwen and Tosh.


End file.
